


lonely boy

by xpolexia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, jungwoo is a slut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpolexia/pseuds/xpolexia
Summary: taeil might’ve been oblivious, but he wasn’t. he noticed the way jungwoo’s body language would change whenever taeil approached him or the way his voice would become a little higher whenever talking to him. it made donghyuck gag.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil
Kudos: 14





	lonely boy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for so long, you can tell which parts i gave up on lol. also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yISwwLlTlac) is the song that taeil plays for hyuck in the practice room.
> 
> also!! thank you to my friend for convincing me to publish this, they gave me ideas when i got stuck and lost motivation

donghyuck was bold and knew what he wanted. he believed in himself fully and knew he was capable of whatever he put his mind to. in high school he decided he would study music. it was something he completely adored. he was a pianist and dreamed of playing for the world one day. however, his unwavering confidence was a problem for donghyuck once he entered university. he was a music major and one of the top in his class. he excelled tremendously in his academics and his piano playing was just as remarkable. he was gifted to say the least, a true ace as his classmates and professors called him.

but having the title as “condescending know it all that thinks he’s better than everyone else” (as some would say behind his back) put a strain on his social life. outside of the classroom donghyuck was bubbly and playful. he loved pranks and messing with his friends, he couldn’t understand why others thought so negatively of him. this impression is what made others avoid him. other people were wary of him, trying their best to keep interactions with him at a minimum. it didn’t really bother him though, he got used to it after some time.

that didn’t stop the poor boy from feeling lonely though. sure he had his group of friends, but they went to other universities and could only meet up so often. he craved friendship and missed being surrounded by loved ones. he buried himself in his studies and piano playing. he always tried keeping himself busy. when he wasn’t occupied with school work he was glued to his pc. he would play into the wee hours of the night with chenle, jeno and renjun. they would joke around and talk as if there was no distance separating them. however, they could only bring so much comfort for the lonesome boy. as time went on donghyuck became less and less hopeful of making any friends. then his life changed when he registered for a music theory class.

becoming friends with taeil was in short the best thing that ever happened to donghyuck. them meeting was fate the boy thought. taeil was a couple years older than him, in fact taeil was actually his professors assistant. most of the time it would be taeil lecturing and leading the class. he became one of the most enthusiastic students in class. he’d go above and beyond to give taeil his undivided attention. of course taeil noticed this and was very appreciative. soon their after class chats turned into weekly hang outs. 

as they hung out more, donghyuck learned so much about the older. he learned that taeil was also a music major. he knew how to play various instruments, but piano is what he loved the most. not only that, but he had a heavenly voice. donghyuck had never heard a voice as beautiful and angelic as his. on a few rare occasions the two would go out to karaoke bars and just let loose. that’s when he discovered just how incredibly talented he was.

“yup! my taeilie is surely second to none!” donghyuck exclaimed after taeil had just finished singing. taeil only shook his head, a smile gracing his face.

“you think too highly of me you know.”

it was only a matter of time before they caught feelings for one another. their friendship grew rapidly in the short amount of time they started hanging out. donghyuck was whipped to say the least. they were absolutely inseparable. they’d eat together, work on music together, literally all their free time would be spent in each other’s presence. hyuck’s friends even began to tease him saying that he abandoned them. he would whine and apologize, but he couldn’t help it. taeil was unlike anyone he had ever met. on one special occasion taeil had a surprise planned for the younger boy. it was a day hyuck would cherish forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“donghyuck-ah, i have a surprise for you,” taeil said in a sing song voice. the two had been in the practice room for over two hours, the older helping the younger with his ear training. the two were taking a break; hyuck was currently scrolling through his phone and laying on the small stage in front of the piano. taeil on the other hand was still sitting at the piano, playing mindlessly.

hyuck shot up, his phone no longer the center of his attention. “and you’re barely telling me  _ now?  _ what is it?” 

taeil only laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “it’s not much, but i learned this song for you.”

hyuck felt his heart swell. such a simple gesture had him weak, he couldn’t believe taeil learned something for him. taeil began to play and instantly he was able to recognize the sweet melody. it was the theme song “kairi” from one of his favorite childhood video games kingdom hearts. it always reminded hyuck of happier times as a child, he remembered this very song lulling him to sleep or comforting him when he was having a bad day. he only mentioned this song once to taeil, but didn’t think he was listening.

it was short and sweet, by the time he was done playing hyuck had tears streaming down his face. taeil noticed and immediately walked over to him.

“what’s wrong? didn’t you like it?” taeil said, the concern lacing his voice. he lifted hyuck’s face with both hands, cupping his face in the process. taeil frowned and wiped his tears away with his sleeves causing donghyuck to smile.

“it was beautiful. i-i just didn’t think you remembered me talking about it, let alone learning it for me.” 

“of course,” taeil pulled him up into a hug, squeezing him slightly before rubbing small circles on his lower back. “i always listen to what you’re talking about.” 

instantly donghyuck wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s neck. he felt warm and wanted to stay in his embrace forever. taeil sighed before pulling away, but only slightly, just so he could admire hyuck’s face. 

“beautiful..” taeil mumbled as he gazed lovingly over every one of hyuck’s facial features. donghyuck felt himself heating up at the way taeil was staring at him. he was the only one that could manage to fluster the all mighty donghyuck. it caught him completely off guard, but he liked it.

slowly his face inched closer and closer. donghyuck held in his breathe, knowing what was coming and not wanting to ruin the moment. taeil’s lips ghosted over his own, neither of them making a move. the older boy’s hands traveled up hyuck’s body and cupped his face before he pressed their lips together. it was everything hyuck expected and more. to finally be able to hold and kiss taeil was like a dream come true. he tasted like peppermint and had the softest lips (despite how chapped they always were). hyuck kissed back slowly, his hands staying around taeil’s neck. it was a sweet kiss, both taking it slow and enjoying the proximity, but soon started turning into something more. taeil pulled away with hyuck chasing after his mouth.

hyuck pouted, wanting to kiss the smaller man more. 

“there will be plenty more where that came from, don’t worry.” taeil replied, the biggest grin plastered on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

since their shared kiss, the two were practically joined at the hip. they’d spend every waking minute together. they’d study together, take naps together, cook together. if you could think it, they’d done it. even their friends started to get annoyed with the constant sappiness they had to hear about on a daily basis. both men couldn’t help it though. something about taeil was so intoxicating, and not in some weird, obsessed way either. their relationship was pure and full of total understanding. hyuck could even say he trusted taeil with his own life. so it only made sense when they officially became a couple. donghyuck was ecstatic, he had never loved someone or something so much. piano was no longer the center of his world. 

taeil complimented donghyuck so well. his boyfriend was so well receiving of his jokes and unconditional love. taeil even admitted at one point that he didn’t care for clinginess or pda until hyuck came into the picture. taeil would do anything to make his boyfriend happy, that even included dying their hair matching colors.

“you’ll look so pretty as a blonde!” hyuck exclaimed. the two had just come back from the store and were currently in taeil’s apartment. they picked up some groceries for dinner, along with a box of hair dye that the eager one of the two had picked out. donghyuck’s excitement could be felt from across the room. he had already dyed his hair blonde and begged taeil to let him dye his brown locks.

“i don’t know..” taeil replied a little unsure, “i’ve never done anything to my hair before. what if it looks weird?” of course taeil had already agreed with the idea, but that still didn’t stop the small feeling of doubt he felt in the back of his head.

“you and i both know you’ll look handsome. don’t you want to match with me?” donghyuck said in a fake hurt tone.

taeil just rolled his eyes, causing the blonde to whine even more. “of course i want to match with you, you baby!”

so began the process of bleaching and damaging taeil’s precious virgin locks in the name of love. the outcome was worth it though. once the process was over the two admired themselves in the mirror.

“wow, who knew you’d make a sexy blonde.” donghyuck smirked while admiring his work. he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

taeil winked before attacking him with kisses. donghyuck welcomed them enthusiastically and dragged taeil to bed. dinner would be served late that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

as the semester went on the workload had doubled. it was getting closer to finals and all the students were stressing. donghyuck was one of them, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. he understood everything being taught, but he would admit the work was a lot. the only emotion the boy was feeling was hopelessness and a bit of jealousy. taeil and donghyuck started hanging out less and less, mostly due to taeil helping the other students in donghyuck’s music theory class. one boy in particular was hogging all his precious boyfriend’s time.

kim jungwoo was a guy in his class with bright orange hair. he was maybe a year or two older than donghyuck. he never even knew of his existence before taeil mentioned him one day. 

“jungwoo is really struggling. he says he can’t focus or understand the lessons during lecture.” taeil ranted when he returned from a long study session. usually assistants don’t offer extra help, but taeil was one of the few kind souls on campus that wanted his students to pass.

“why do you need to be gone for so long? can’t you just print out a worksheet or something for him?” donghyuck complained when they were lying in bed together. they were wrapped up in blankets. taeil wearing one of his oversized shirts and boxers while hyuck wore one of his boyfriend’s hoodies and shorts.

“it’s not that simple baby,” taeil sighed, as he played with his blonde boy’s hair, “i  _ want _ him to understand what i’m teaching. i don’t want to just give him the answers.”

“you spend all your time with him though! i hardly get to see you anymore...” donghyuck had had enough. taeil might’ve been oblivious, but he wasn’t. he noticed the way jungwoo’s body language would change whenever taeil approached him or the way his voice would become a little higher whenever talking to him. it made donghyuck gag. not to mention he overheard some of his classmates refer to jungwoo as the “slut that bangs all his professors”. it made donghyuck’s blood boil at the thought of jungwoo trying to get into his boyfriend’s pants.

“hyuckie, you know i’m sorry,” taeil tried reasoning with him, “not everyone’s as gifted and amazing as you.”

curse his boyfriend for being so sweet, he couldn’t even be mad at taeil. he was completely clueless of jungwoo’s flirting.

“fine, but you owe me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the days went on and soon donghyuck was beginning to feel neglected. that damn punk was taking up all of taeil’s time! hyuck was fed up, as soon as he saw taeil that night he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

the hours passed and soon it was 12oclock at night. the boy was starting to worry that something happened. he paced back and forth in his boyfriend’s small apartment while images of taeil and jungwoo began to flash in his mind. he called his taeil multiple times, but they all went to voicemail. donghyuck started to panic and felt absolutely horrible. taeil  _ always _ picked up his calls no matter what. donghyuck was about to change into clothes to go looking for him when the man in question came stumbling through the door.

he was drunk, the smell of alcohol hitting donghyuck smack in the face as soon as he walked through the door. 

“baby where are youuu?” taeil slurred. his face was puffy and shone a bright red. taeil was indeed shitfaced.

“where were you? i was worried and wondering what happened to you!” 

“jungwoo wanted to thank me for helping him so much, so we went to a bar after our study session.” taeil hiccuped as he took off his shoes. he was a bit wobbly so hyuck helped him walk over to the couch.

the younger felt nauseous, he didn’t like where this was going. still he attended to taeil and helped him sit down. he helped him take off his coat and brushed his hair out of his face. he even got him a glass of water and stayed beside him in case he needed anything.

“donghyuck-ah i’m so sorry.” 

there it was. taeil had cheated on him. he felt absolutely sick. all those months down the drain.

“jungwoo kissed me, but i pushed him off me!” taeil said on the verge of tears. “i’m so sorry baby, i didn’t even know he liked me that way!”

donghyuck froze. instantly that ugly feeling in his belly disappeared and instead rage took over him. rage at the dumb bimbo who tainted taeil’s lips. “he kissed you???”

taeil nodded, rubbing his face to try and stop the room from spinning. “we were already drunk when he did it. i pushed him off me and told him we were dating.” his words came out fast almost as if he was running out of breath.

“i told him we were dating and that i loved you and that i even wrote you a so-“ 

“you told him you loved me?”

“yes! aren’t you listening? i told him i loved you and wrote a song for you, but he got so upset and left.” taeil went on trying his best to explain himself.

donghyuck felts his anger leave him soon being replaced by butterflies. was he upset this happened? fuck yeah. but it didn’t matter as much once those three words left taeil’s mouth.

“you’re an idiot you know that? did you really not know he was flirting with you all those times during class?”

it took a while for the words to register in taeil’s mind, but he shook his head.

“c’mon, lets get you to bed. we can talk more in the morning.” 

the taller boy helped his boyfriend up and kept an arm around him for support so he wouldn’t fall over.

“you’re not mad at me?” taeil said, his voice becoming weak and eyelids feeling heavier than before.

“how could i be mad at my boyfriend rejecting some snob?” 

they reached taeil’s bed and hyuck helped him undress. his wasted boyfriend was already asleep by the time he was settled. donghyuck snuggled up in bed next to him, those three words replaying in his head before he dozed off as well.

the next morning donghyuck got up before taeil and made him some breakfast. he knew his boyfriend had a low tolerance and would most likely have a killer hangover when he woke up. once he was done he opted on taking a bath, he definitely needed it after last night. when he was finished he returned to the kitchen and saw taeil chowing down on his meal.

“good morning you cheater!” he announced making his presence known. taeil chocked on his food causing hyuck to laugh.

“i’m kidding! i know nothing happened between you two.” 

donghyuck sat next to taeil and kissed his cheek before continuing, “i am gonna let that guy have it when i see him though.” there was no point in stopping him, taeil knew once his boyfriend was set on something he’d see it through to the end.

“i am sorry though, baby. i felt awful the moment it happened.” 

“don’t worry, you can make it up to me by showing me the song you wrote.” donghyuck replied cheekily. knowing taeil loved and thought about him enough to make song for him made the younger feel strangely proud.

“wait, i told you about that?” taeil gulped. it was supposed to be a surprise for their anniversary. he was secretly working on it whenever he had the chance.

“mhm. you..you also said you loved me...is that true?” time stood still for a moment. even though hyuck already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it again coming from his now sober boyfriend.

“more than anything in this world.” taeil replied, turning his full focus to donghyuck. he shifted in his seat to face him and reached for hyuck’s chubby hands and help them tightly.

“you’ve made me so happy ever since we started hanging out. i care about you so much, i would do anything to see you smiling everyday.”

his words were so sincere. it effected hyuck so much to see his boyfriend be so vulnerable and truthful about his feelings.

taeil continued on, giving his hands a light squeeze. “i love you more than words can describe. being with you has made me see the world in a whole new way,” taeil was smiling, never breaking contact with the person of his affections, “seeing how hard you work and the certainty you have in yourself is something i adore about you. you shine so bright, it’s hard to look away. i want to be with you now and for as long as you’ll let me in the future.”

donghyuck was so touched by his words. never had someone been so raw and sweet towards him. taeil saw, understood and loved him for the way he was. he felt so many emotions at once, he couldn’t even think straight. tears were began to fall from the amount of love and happiness he felt in that instant.

he couldn’t help it, laughter escaped him as he looked at his boyfriend. he felt nothing but love for the man in front of him. he tugged on taeil’s hands, bringing him in for a kiss. it was wet and sloppy, but he didn’t care. in that moment donghyuck truly felt like he ruled the world. taeil pulled away, admiring his boyfriend’s tear stained face.

“i love you, lee donghyuck.”

“i love you too, moon taeil.”


End file.
